Kana's Debut Live
Idol: Kana Fujiwara Stage: Sky Sweet Stage Song: Unbalanced Love Coord: Neon Clover Idol Coord Cyalume Coord: Aqua Ribbon K Cyalume Coord Coord Change Start! Meganee: The design of this coord is very cute and I wish you good luck of your debut! Kana: Neon Clover Idol Coord! Yasashiku shinaide mou(Stop being so nice to me) Uso yo uso yo sonna no uso(It's a lie, all of it is a lie) Yasashiku sareru dake de(Just because you're so kind to me) Motto motto suki ni naru no(I'm falling more and more in love with you) Itsudemo soba ni irundakedo(I'm always by your side) Tomodachi… sore dake ne?(But... we're only friends?) Kimochi o kakushi tsudzuketeru to kokoro ga oresou yo(My heart feels like it's being torn apart when I keep hiding my feelings) Kigaru ni jare au nante zankoku na no ima wa(It's cruel of you to play around with me so carelessly) Sono tabi ni doki doki doko made kimi wa muishiki?(My heart throbs each time; how long will it take for you to notice?) Setsunaku kimi o miteru yo iitai omoi osaete(It's painful to watch you while holding in feelings I desperately want to confess) Kono mama ja taerarenai(I won't be able to take it much longer) Tsutaetakute kobore ochita kuchibiru kara I love you(They'll overflow and the words "I love you" will spill from my lips) Yasashiku shinaide mou(Stop being so nice to me) Uso yo uso yo sonna no uso(It's a lie, all of it is a lie) Yasashiku sareru dake de(Just because you're so kind to me) Motto motto suki ni naru no(I'm falling more and more in love with you) Itsudemo soba ni irundakedo(I'm always by your side) Tomodachi… sore dake ne?(But... we're only friends?) Kimochi o kakushi tsudzuketeru to kokoro ga oresou yo(My heart feels like it's being torn apart when I keep hiding my feelings) Mimimoto chiisana koe de sasayaka reta toki wa(When you whisper softly into my ear) Atsuku naru kura kura doushite sonna ni mujaki?(I feel myself burning up; why am I so naive?) Making Drama Switch On! Kana walk down a runway, and sing in a recording microphone while several pictures are taken of them posing with each activity. A large statue raises behind them with he posing to match it. The pictures from before surround them with writing on their borders. The Yellow border says Song, ''while the blue has ''Runway, and the Pink has Dance. Cyalume Change! Mainichi kimi o miteru yo shoujiki tsurai hontou wa(To be honest, it's painful to look at you every day) Koko kara ga susumenai(I can't move on like this) Wasureyou to kimete mite mo tashikametai I love you(So I decided to forget about you, but I still want to ascertain my love) Tsumetaku sarete mo ii(It's fine to be mean to me) Muri yo muri yo yappari muri(Never mind, I can't take it after all) Tsumetaku sareru dake de('''When you treat me coldly) '''Sotto sotto nakitaku naru(I end up wanting to cry) Tsutaetakute kobore ochita kuchibiru kara I love you(My emotions will overflow and the words "I love you" will spill from my lips) Tsumetaku sarete mo ii(It's fine to be mean to me) Muri yo muri yo yappari muri(Never mind, I can't take it after all) Tsumetaku sareru dake de(When you treat me coldly) Sotto sotto nakitaku naru(I end up wanting to cry) Yasashiku shinaide uso na no yo yasashiku shite hoshii(Stop being so nice to me... That's a lie; I want you to be nice to me) Kimochi o kakushi tsudzuketeru to zutto ne tomodachi ne(If I keep hiding my feelings, we'll be friends forever, right?) Category:Rinne9274 Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:Kana's Shows Category:Debut Live Category:Live Category:Solo Live Category:Solo Making Drama Category:Solo Category:Debut